familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FamilyGuyIsAwesome1
Featured Users How did you get added to the Featured Users section? I've been tearing my hair out trying to figure out how to add mine. --Buckimion 23:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Wow! I don't know! I have just been editing and adding things to Family Guy Wiki! I guess they just picked me, I did not do it. :) Debutante Happy Day! Grande finally killed the page! :) --Buckimion 20:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! :) Darkside Don't hold your breath oh Darkside opening the season yet as only the normal 30 minute time slot is allotted...unless they eith split it from the very first showing into two parts or slip it in as an 'early' special. (DVD vol. 7 commentaries had everyone saying the show would start season 8 on the 20th until Fox put out that it starts on the 27th.) --Buckimion 20:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, I keep hearing that "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" is going to be the Season 8 opener because it was moved from the finale of Season 7 to the premiere of Season 8. I also think Seth said something about "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side" opening Season 8. Sorry about that! : ) Yeah, I think we've all been had, probsbly by Fox, not Seth. I know sweeps are in November but have no idea when they actually start. If the usual Treehouse of Horror push back is planned again, I wonder if they'll pair it with FG and call the night 'Tales from the Darkside'? (TotD was sort of a Twilight Zone rippoff) --Buckimion 22:14, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, maybe. Tales of the Darkside is a good title for it! Kathy Ireland I switched the picture back. I prefer the one showing interaction with Peter over the cropped one. If you can get a similar full-screen grab that would be ok. --Buckimion 23:40, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that is fine Buckimion! I will look. :) Quagmire's Baby Don't jump the gun until we know the characters will appear. We had someone foul things up by assuming Chris would appear and he didn't in an episode. --Buckimion 22:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide List Grande says whatever you're doing is interfering with the formatting and wants me to undo any change you make to the formatting. I noticed problems on the Fjurg page as well. --Buckimion 15:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Tom and Diane in Dog Gone Where are they at? I just went through Brian's meeting scene frame-by-frame and they aren't there. Do they appear somewhere else? --Buckimion 23:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Files I'm curious if you're trying to use the wiki as a file server? I've noticed that a batch of pictures you've uploaded have been deleted multiple times. Unfortunately, unless a file is used in a proper page, it gets tagged for deletion as 'unused' even if it is being shown off site. You can get around this by posting the pictures to you personal user page. --Buckimion 02:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not really sure what you mean by this, I just try to post pictures if the picture being used is a smaller image and not very good quality. I try to post a larger picture with better quality.--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 22:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Chris' height I realize you didn't put it in originally, but do you recall an episode that actually mentions Chris' height? I suspect someone slipped their own fiction past me and I'll have to pull it. --Buckimion 15:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I am not really sure. It is probably accurate, but I am not sure if it his real height or not.--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 15:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Heard Characters Please quit removing heard-only appearances from the character pages. While we don't put them in the episode appearances, they are mentioned in the Notes section and are permitted on their character page. --Buckimion 20:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have to ask you a question. (I previously asked buckimion multiple questions, and I don't want to annoy him with more.) Anyway, Every time I edit a page, it appears under the box after I submit it. I'm not completely sure how to fix this (this is my first wiki account). Can you please explain this? Are you posting on the very bottom of the page?--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 21:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) We got it figured out yesterday - Thanks tho. BTW - Gotta agree with jason. With the Olympics closing ceremony, We are not expecting Family Guy on the 28th and things have been bumped back a week. Will keep an eye on things though. --Buckimion 21:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That's good, and no problem. Oh that sucks, I wish it aired on the 28th. Oh well, at least we are getting a new episode on the 14th, I can't wait! Have a nice day.--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 22:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Anthony Boy, are YOU going to be embarrassed if that ain't Anthony! :D --Buckimion 22:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I thought they said Meg's boyfriend's name will be Anthony so I decided, what the hell. So I wrote all that, and it really sounds like I actually saw the episode! Hopefully that is Anthony... :D--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 23:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm just laughing...I think the overwhelming evidence points that way, but I had a problem over on The Cleveland Show wiki where FOX Flash claimed Margaret Cho would be a voice...IMDB even seemed to back it up and it was an epic FAIL...not her voice or even appeared as a cartoon, just an off-camera voice. --Buckimion 23:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that must have been bad. I am pretty sure that is Anthony (hopefully).--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 19:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC)